A major advance in commercial polyester molding technology was the introduction several years ago of chemically thickened systems. Chemical thickening is always employed in sheet molding compounds ("SMC"), and is increasingly being used in bulk molding compounds ("BMC"). In such systems, an alkaline material such as magnesium oxide or magnesium hydroxide is added to the uncured polyester along with fillers, glass fiber, and other standard materials. The alkaline material interacts with residual acidity in the polyester to build viscosity. The thickened system is relatively tackfree and easy to handle, and the high viscosity carries the glass fiber reinforcement to the extremities of the mold during crosslinking of the system. Thus, the use of thickened systems has made a major contribution to the commercial expansion of polyester molding.
Another technical improvement that has made a significant contribution to commercial polyester molding technology is the use of low profile additives to reduce shrinkage during the curing reaction, and to thereby improve dimensional stability and surface smoothness. Low profile additives are thermoplastic polymers such as vinyl acetate polymers, polystyrene, acrylic polymers, and polycaprolactones. There are a number of theories that seek to explain the low profile or anti-shrinkage action of these polymers, but the one that seems to best explain the phenomenon is the following:
The low profile additive is at least partly soluble in the uncured polyester/styrene solution. As the polyester/styrene mixture crosslinks, the thermoplastic polymer becomes incompatible or less soluble and at least partly comes out of solution. This action causes a volume expansion that compensates for the shrinkage that occurs when the polyester/styrene mixture crosslinks.
When a low profile additive is employed in a thickened composition, the increase of viscosity that occurs can cause the low profile additive to separate, and thereby cause a tacky surface. This problem is usually most severe with the more reactive polyesters, i.e., those having lower molecular weight to double bond ratios. To combat this, carboxylic acid functionality is incorporated in the low profile additive. The thermoplastic polymer itself can then enter the thickening reaction, thereby ensuring that a tack-free surface will result.
However, while alleviating the tackiness problem the introduction of these carboxyls into the thermoplastic can present other difficulties if not properly understood. For the thermoplastics to function optimally as shrinkage control agents they must become incompatible with the crosslinked polyester structure. Therefore, if the polyester resin, carboxylated thermoplastic, and thickening agent structure are not carefully controlled and balanced, the chemical thickening agent can bond the thermoplastic into the thermoset system through the carboxyl groups. This will reduce the amount of thermoplastic-thermoset incompatibility, thus reducing, and in extreme cases, actually eliminating the shrinkage control.
Another property of these composites which can be notably effected by this thickening process is internal pigmentability. Because of the thermoplastic-thermoset incompatibility, low shrink, low profile SMC and BMC is more difficult to uniformly pigment than conventional SMC and BMC. By careful formulation, and with the use of certain pigments, it is possible to balance adequate shrinkage control and dimensional stability with internal pigmentation in thickened polyester composites using commercially available carboxylated polycaprolactone low profile additive. However, truly zero shrink thickened polyester composites have not yet been uniformly and reproducibly pigmented in commercial molds except when certain black pigments were used with carboxylated polycaprolactone low profile additive.